bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Flare Dragaon
is a dragon-like Japanese original Bakugan from the BakuTech series. CoroCoro Comic consists in the development of this Bakugan. Description It is the representative Bakugan in BakuTech series. It is a fire dragon born from the hot sun.http://www.bakugan.jp/index.php?act=collectionBakugan It specializes in flare type offensive ability and also its combo, thus fierce attack is resulted. Special Color Full Metal Version With golden Metal Cross and Sole, Flare Dragaon has gotten the highest power to attack and defense. The evil crest on its forehead enable it to show more power. Manga BakuTech! Bakugan Flare Dragaon is the Guardian Bakugan of the main character, Hinode Harubaru. Game Flare Dragaon is equipped with BakuTech Convert System which enable part exchange within the same type of Bakugan, such as Destroy Munikis. Metal Cross makes this Bakugan capable for an easy Critical Hit. It has unusual color in Pyrus which is pearl red and white, and is also one of the first Bakugan that uses stickers for decoration. A special color version of Flare Dragaon, with gold highlight and convert parts: Metal Cross and Metal Sole, will be released with Battle Field DX set. It will not be released anywhere other than Japan. Pentagon parameter *Attack: 8/10 *Defence: 5/10 *Occupy force: 4/10 *Control: 4/10 *Stand force: 5/10 ;Gate Card(s) * :All Flare Dragaon on this Gate Card gets double Gate Bonus. * : Flare Dragaon standing on this Gate Card get +100G. Add 30G to your Bakugan for every Bakugan with metal in your deck. (Your Bakugan in battle is counted.) * : All Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis and Van Falco on this Gate Card gets double Gate Bonus. ;Ability Cards *'Virtual Effect': *'Flare Energy': *'Flare Knuckle': *'Flare Explosion': *'Destroy Hercules': *'Team Dragaon': *'Flare Steelers': *'Ability Revive' *'Fighting Fist' *'Combat Triangle' Gallery Manga File:O0692092210690307188.jpg File:Bt2.jpg File:Books20100717DSCF0081.jpg File:00_(2).jpg File:04_(2).jpg File:05l.jpg File:29.jpg File:30.jpg File:32.jpg File:37l.jpg File:38l.jpg File:P1000086.JPG File:Books20110215P1020060.jpg File:010.jpg File:03l.jpg File:04.jpg File:P1000114.JPG Game 51Yi9Y9nTBL._AA300_.jpg|Packaged Pyrus Flare Dragaon (open) 512E+Ct3SSL._AA300_.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon (closed) File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version (closed) D2.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon D0.jpg W4-1.jpg O0571052410641402428.jpg o0471052010641402430.jpg Picture 125.png Picture 124.png File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp00.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version Whf drag g1.jpg|Golden Pyrus Flare Dragaon Whf drag s.jpg|Silver Pyrus Flare Dragaon Whf drag c.jpg|Bronze Pyrus Flare Dragaon File:P1000102.JPG|BakuMetallic Team Dragaon File:51zSyTWOHiL_AA300_.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon G (open) File:51fjH7S_1YL_AA300_.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon G (closed) File:51W30CnW3lL_AA300_.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon S (open) File:51x03iF00tL_AA300_.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon S (closed) Bakutech convert system.jpg|Flare Dragaon and Destroy Munikis switching parts by using BakuTech Convert System File:Convert_parts_custom_sticker_.jpg File:P1000090.JPG File:SL279991.jpg|Instruction of Flare Dragaon (front) File:Flare_Dragaon_instruction_back.jpg|Instruction of Flare Dragaon (back) File:Bac01flaredragaon.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Flare Dragaon' metal dragaon.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'FullMetal Dragaon' File:Teambattlem.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Team Battle Master' File:Bac103virtualeffect.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Red Ability Card 'Virtual Effect' File:Abilityrevive.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis,Van Falco Red Ability Card 'Ability Revive' File:Fightingfist.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Van Falco Red Ability Card 'Fighting Fist' File:Bac111flareenergy.jpg|Blue Ability Card 'Flare Energy' File:Bac121flareknuckle.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Green Ability Card 'Flare Knuckle' File:Bac122flareexplosion.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Green Ability Card 'Flare Explosion' File:BTC181_AB_101207.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Green Ability Card 'Flare Steelers' File:Combattriangle.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis,Van Falco Green Ability Card 'Combat Triangle' File:Destroy_hercules.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Green Fusion Ability Card 'Destroy Hercules' Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (10).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (9).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (7).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (6).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (4).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (2).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (20).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (18).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (17).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (16).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (15).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (14).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (13).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (12).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (11).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (38).jpeg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (36).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (35).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (34).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (33).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (32).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (31).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (30).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (20).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (18).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (17).jpg Dragaon_nyushoh.jpg Others File:Flaredragaon-pyrus-close-v.PNG|Pyrus Flare Dragaon in ball form (closed) File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp_c0.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon (special color) in ball form (closed) File:Flaredragaon-pyrus-v.PNG|Pyrus Flare Dragaon in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Flaredragaon-pyrus-v1.png|Pyrus Flare Dragaon after using BakuTech Convert System in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp_c00.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version in ball form with pentagon parameter Sivacstand.jpg Dragaon nyusho.jpg Reference Category:Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Manga Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan